The Adventure of Captain Jones and The Ship Siren
by Kuroi Kinzu
Summary: Alfred is a Ship Captain who got stranded on an island when a freak storm hits his ship. He curses his luck onto the sea which replies in the form of a bushy browed merman yelling at him. Warnings: A bit of suggestive content.


**Summary:** Alfred is a Ship Captain who got stranded on an island when a freak storm hits his ship. He curses his luck onto the sea which replies in the form of a bushy browed merman yelling at him. Warnings: A bit of suggestive content.

* * *

 **The Adventures of Captain Jones & the Ship Siren**

Sea gulls screeched across a clear open sky as the sound of a busy port continues, with ships arriving and some leaving as men loaded cargo onto several vessels bound for countries across the great expanse of the ocean. A young blond man leaned over the side of a large merchant vessel, feeling the wind picking up speed as it whipped through closed sails towards the east, almost as if it was calling for a new adventure. A crash snapped the young man to attention and directed his gaze upon two men who had just dropped a large crate onto it's side.

"Hey! Careful with that! If that shipment sustains any damage, I'm gonna end up paying for it then you're gonna end up paying me!" yelled the blond man.

"Sorry, Captain Jones!" replied one of the men, "I slipped, won't happen again sir!"

"Get everything below decks, I wanna set sail while the wind is with us!" said Captain Alfred F. Jones of the Sea Star vessel.

He watched his crew hurry on and off the ship, loading their cargo, as he bellows out orders for the others to start tightening any loose riggings, to lower the sails and finally raise anchor once the last of the load has been secured bellow decks. Alfred situated himself behind the wheel and with one last look to the sky, set sail for England.

* * *

The Sea Star is sailing smoothly through the water, Alfred left his first mate and brother, Matthew in command while he tries to chart a course away from any volatile storms. Navigation is a skill most sailors would have, especially that of a Captain, but what makes it tricky is navigating across the sea without running into any Sirens.

At least the bad kind. Alfred kind of hopes he'd run into one of the good ones. It was considered a great sign of respect and honour for any Captain to have a Ship Siren, it was a sign of trust and mutual respect from the sea.

Ship Sirens are mer-people that safe guard a specific vessel, guiding it and protecting it on it's journey with unique abilities that differ with each kind. Alfred remembers meeting a Russian Captain once who invited him on board his ship to show off his prize, an oriental merman swimming around in a large tank within the Captain's quarters. Alfred will never forget how human it almost looked if not for the long fiery fish tail that extended from it's bottom half. The siren was beautiful and as exotic as they come with its asian features, gold speckled scales scattered across it's tail and a few on it's arms and face. It even had fins, gills and webbed clawed hands. It spoke a language that Alfred couldn't understand, but apparently, neither could the Russian captain and yet he was able to communicate with the oriental siren through various hand gestures.

The other captain told Alfred that he had been attacked by pirates on the south China sea when he heard singing, and saw a merman in the water crafting a hurricane that sent the pirate ship practically flying. After that, he had invited the merman aboard his ship as thanks and the asian siren has stayed ever since.

Alfred thinks about what kind of siren he'd like to meet as he peruses the short classification list of the mer-people every ship captain was provided with. It wasn't complete nor detailed but the list does describe the types of sirens a sailor could come across or should hope to avoid.

There were the Wind Whistlers, sirens that sing to the wind like the oriental siren Alfred had met, calling upon tornadoes, hurricanes and arctic winds.

Then there were Water Weavers who manipulate the waves, either taming them or causing great tsunamis.

And then there were the rare ones, like Storm Singers, sirens that control both wind and water, able to generate devastating storms that could sink several ships within it's vicinity. It was already rare to even have a Ship Siren but even more so to have a Storm Singer since it seems most mer-folk are either born with either an affinity for wind or water but never both. All three classes can either be good enough to help a passing ship or be bad enough to crash one, those are the ones sailors have aptly nick-named as Ship Breakers. Alfred thought it would be awesome if he managed to actually obtain a Storm Singer, he'd be the only Captain to have such a siren aboard his vessel and the only human to have ever made contact and survive. It was a slim chance but Alfred just dreams of actually meeting a siren one day, then he peruses the last classification on the list.

Sea Hag.

When humans first made contact with mer-people and the first siren shared this information, the mer-people warned the humans of this creature. The Sea hag is a dark creature capable of hypnotising sailors and luring them to their deaths, they often pose as one of the mer-folk to fool ships before sending them to the bottom of the sea. Not much else is known about the Sea Hag as no one has ever been fortunate enough to survive an encounter, not even the mer-people who happen to be a Sea Hag's favourite meal. Alfred shivers in his seat as he puts the list away, praying he'd never meet a such a creature like all the unfortunate souls that did and never returned. He puts away the list and finishes drawing up his course, hoping to arrive at England in a few weeks time provided the skies stay clear.

* * *

Halfway through the journey, thunder clapped over darkened sky, thick clouds cover the expanse of the horizon and the raging winds swirled the waves against Alfred's ship as he barked orders for the men to tie everything down and secure the sails, his hands keeping hold of the wheel as the Sea Star receives blow after blow of endless crashing waves. Alfred curses his luck, the sky had been clear moments ago until everyone on the ship paused when singing was heard. A storm had quickly started brewing, no doubt the work of a Siren but with the way the rain and wind seem to be pounding down on his vessel it couldn't be just one kind; Maybe there were two, a Whistler and a Weaver. Lightning streaked the sky as rain pelted Alfred's men, he'd never seen such a devastating storm, whichever siren was conjuring this calamity nearby probably had the intention of sending them all to a watery grave. They needed to find the sirens and plead for mercy, otherwise they won't make it and if they happen to survive this then it would be a huge loss in shipment.

"MATT!" shouted Alfred to his brother as he kept his grip on the wheel firm, "Can you see anything?! Can you see any sirens?!"

Matthew held up his scope to his eye, trying to see through all the rain and wind,

"I can't see any, Al! And even if there were, I can't see a damn thing through all this rain!"

Alfred was about to say something else when water started coming on deck, his men were panicking but Alfred didn't want to abandon his precious Sea Star, suddenly there was a loud snap and Alfred nearly fell when the wheel loosed. The ship's rudder had broken off. Alfred had lost control. It was the last thing he wanted but as Captain, he needed to make sure his crew was safe, to make sure his brother was safe.

"Get the long boats!" yelled their Captain with clenched fists.

"Captain?!"

"S-sir?!" his men looking at him, unsure.

Alfred looked over his soaked and rain-trodden crew, "Abandon ship! Get into the longboats now!"

With equally pained expressions, the crew obeyed "Aye Captain!"

The men dropped the long boats into the sea and one by one jumped in, with Alfred making sure his brother got in before he went last. But as Alfred was about to jump off, a huge wave crashed into the Sea Star and knocked him back, the rope holding onto the long boat snapped and Alfred was separated from his crew. The ship was being ripped apart, Alfred couldn't see past the rain but he could hear his men yelling for him. He tried to run but the deck was flooded with water and as Alfred lifts his head up to catch a glimpse of the boat, he sees a huge wave rising over his ship. The last thing Alfred hears as the wave crashed down on him was his brother yelling his name. The Sea Star rips into pieces, it's cargo lost to the sea, and it's Captain gone to the waves.

* * *

Alfred stirred in his sleep, feeling the discomfort of something sharp digging into his back as he heard the rolling waves, they sounded really nearby, thought Al, then he suddenly woke to a face full of crashing sea water. Alfred gasped and spluttered, he looked around feeling disoriented, wondering briefly why he was on a small patch of land in the middle of the ocean until he remembered the nights events.

His ship torn apart, his crew gone, his brother…God! Matthew! Alfred clenched his fists as he felt angry tears forming. Matthew was the only family he had, he was suppose to protect him! And now he was gone! Alfred stood to face the open sea and screamed. He screamed at the sea he loved so much for discarding him away, he yelled profanities at it for wrecking his ship, he shouted all the insults he knew for sinking all his cargo that was suppose to earn him enough pay to buy his own ship and finally, Alfred curses the sea for taking his brother and his crew with as much force as he could muster, until another voice entered his hearing.

"GOD DAMN IT, WOULD YOU SHUT UP ALREADY!?"

Alfred did shut up. He looked around, and sure enough there was a man perched on a rock looking pissed off.

"LOOK, I APOLOGISE FOR WRECKING YOUR SHIP BUT HURLING INSULTS AT ME IS JUST COMPLETELY RUDE!" shouted the man as Alfred wonders where he came from. Then he spots a long luminous green fish tail splash behind the man and simply stared.

"I've been trying my best to control my singing but it is difficult and I don't need your endless tirade of profanities making me feel any worse than I already do! How was I to know you're ship was nearby?! I came as far out to sea as I could to make sure none of you humans get caught up in any storm I practice with! And you could at least show some gratitude! I didn't have to save you or your crew you know!"

At that last sentence, Alfred snaps out of his trance.

"My crew! The long boat! They're safe?!" asked Alfred, voice lining in relief and desperation as he scrambled toward the merman, not caring how this creature could easily drown him if it wanted to.

The merman was startled when the human suddenly surged forward but he was still feeling miffed about being so thoroughly insulted and crossed his arms with a huff and glare.

"Yes, they are, you're welcome!" replied the mer, "Honestly, where exactly were you steering your ship?! What kind of Captain steers his crew to the middle of nowhere?!"

Alfred was glad his brother and crew were safe but quickly felt irritation at the merman for saying he got lost. Him! He turned his attention back to the mer, trying not to notice how the shimmering scales matched the green of his eyes or his soft looking skin.

"First of all we were heading to England! Which is not the middle of no where! What the heck were you thinking brewing up a storm like that en route to another country?!"

"Excuse me?!" the mer turned around, green eyes flaring, "Your ship was nowhere near England! It was sailing merrily straight for me! Just admit you were lost!"

"What?! I'm a Captain! I've been sailing a lot longer than you've been making storms! I don't get lost! Maybe your waves got so strong it pulled my ship to you! Ever thought about that?! You nearly killed me! And now I'm separated from my brother! Thanks to you!"

At that last bit, the merman flinched and looked away in guilt. Alfred sighs and rubs his face. Here he was, meeting an actual siren, on a patch of land stranded at sea, having an argument with said siren and now he feels a little bad for yelling so much because the merman has gotten quiet and Alfred could see his shoulders drooping. Sighing again, Alfred was about to apologise but the merman cut him off.

"I'm sorry." he mumbled, peeked up a little, "I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt."

"Yeah… I'm sorry too." Alfred smiles a little, "I wasn't yelling at you specifically, you know."

The merman smiles a little and Alfred thinks he looked cute like that, he extends his hand.

"Let's start over, I'm Alfred. Alfred F. Jones, Captain of the Sea Star. Or at least I was until yesterday." said Al with a cheeky grin.

The merman winced at the joke but introduced himself, grasping Alfred's outstretched hand.

"I'm Arthur and, as you may have already guessed, I am a Siren or more specifically, as you humans have named us, a Storm Singer."

Alfred blinked, smile frozen on his dumbfounded face as Arthur smiled.

"A pleasure to meet you."

"Again, I'm so sorry about your ship and your crew, but I assure you that my waves steered them away from any danger. I expect they should be on their way to England by now, if I'd known you got left behind I would have caught you up to the boat but I didn't see you until I've already sent the boat away."

Arthur looked at the human apologetically then reached beside him to spread out his catch of a large salmon. With the Captain stranded, Arthur felt responsible and made it his job to protect Alfred any way he can. "I thought you might get hungy."

"I appreciate the food, Artie, and I already said you're forgiven. It'll be a pain to pay back all that lost cargo but I'm just happy my crew and my brother are alive."

Alfred gifted him with a warm smile devoid of any ill feelings, making Arthur think he was rather handsome. For a human anyway.

* * *

A day has passed since Alfred was ship wrecked and as thankful as he was for Arthur who brought him food daily, he was tired of eating raw cold fish and oysters. The patch of land he was on didn't have much for him to build a shelter with or make a fire from but at least he had the company of a beautiful merman. Alfred sighs, thinking of ways to reach land. At first Arthur suggested he could carry Alfred on his back, but Alfred was too heavy for him and couldn't survive long being submerged in the cold ocean water. If only he had one of the long boats from his ship, but it was probably wrecked. Unless…

"Hey, Artie!"

Said merman turned away from the fish he was mutilating to scowl at the Captain.

"I told you to stop butchering my name!"

Alfred grinned, "I will if you stop butchering that fish and hear me out. I think there's a way for me to get off this rock but I need your help."

Visibly perking up, Arthur left the fish and slid near to Alfred.

"I'll assist you however I can, what are you thinking of then?"

"Do you think you can swim down and see if anything from my ship survived? Maybe a piece of wood large enough to serve as a raft so you can guide me to land."

Alfred saw Arthur's thick brows furrow in thought before looking at him with fiery determination.

"I've honestly never dived into the deeper parts of the sea before so I can't guarantee how long it would take, but I can try."

"Thanks, Artie!" Alfred envelopes the merman in a tight hug, "You're the best!"

Arthur stiffens in the embrace and blushes at the exclamation, "W-well, I'm still responsible for what happened, so it's not like I'm doing it for you or anything! It's just the right thing is all!"

Alfred pulls back to see Arthur's cute blush and notices the way he's avoiding eye contact,

"Aww! Don't be shy! I know you like me!"

"Shut up, git! No, I don't!" scoffs Arthur, whacking his hand against Alfred's arm, which he felt to be thick with muscle. Probably quite strong. Strong enough to lift Arthur—

The merman shook himself from that thought and pushed the Captain off, "Alright, let go already! I'd better get going while it's early."

As Arthur sinks his tail into the water, readying to dive, Alfred hugs him from behind.

"Hey, come back safe, okay?"

Not looking back so as to hid his blush, Arthur gives a quiet affirmation as he touches Alfred's arm then dives into the water. Alfred stares into the deep blue, all he can do now is wait and hope that Arthur comes back with a way home. But mostly for Arthur to just come back.

* * *

The morning turned into the afternoon and then the sun set for the night, but Alfred continued to wait, afraid that Arthur might have gotten hurt but fell asleep from the gentle murmur of the waves. He awoke the next day but still with no merman in sight. Alfred was starting to think that maybe he should dive in and try to find Arthur by screaming and hoping the siren could pick up the sound like a dolphin would when a large splash alerted the sea Captain that Arthur had finally surfaced.

Clearly exhausted, the merman swam towards the patch of land where Alfred was waiting. Arthur hadn't meant to take so long and hopes that Alfred wasn't too upset about delaying his rescue, but upon reaching land, Arthur was startled when arms encircled him and he was lifted out of the water and straight into a warm sculpted chest.

"A-Alfred?!"

"Oh my God, Artie! I'm so glad you're okay! I thought something bad happened like you got attacked by a shark or squid and I was gonna jump in and rescue you but you're okay and I'm just glad you're back!"

How the human managed to speak without breathing was a surprise to Arthur but even more so when he said he was happy to see Arthur.

"You're happy to see me?" asked Arthur as he hid his blush into Alfred's shoulder, who was still holding Arthur up in a hug.

"Yeah, I was worried you got hurt and I missed you! It was too quiet without you to bicker with me."

"I don't bicker with you! You're just stubborn and I simply correct what you say!"

Alfred laughed as he pulled off a bit from the hug and hold Arthur up in a way that lets him look into those sea green eyes.

"I'm just happy you're back."

Blushing, Arthur replied "W-well, you'll be even happier to know that I got something better than a raft to get you home."

Arthur slid out of Alfred's hold and dropped back into the water to grab hold of a rope and began pulling a slightly battered long boat towards Alfred.

"I couldn't find any piece of your ship that would be good for travel so I swam around to look for other ship wrecks and finally found a small boat that was intact. It took me a bit to untie it but-Alfred?"

Arthur looked towards the captain when he didn't get a response and saw the human staring at him. It made him nervous for some reason.

"Alfred? What's wrong? Is this not good? It's a bit rotted and there are barnacles, but it floats and I'm sure I can keep any water-AH!"

Alfred had startled him when he surged forward and embraced him again, this time tighter.

"Alfred, I can't breathe! Let go, you ninny!" complained Arthur as he struggled from the hold, but Alfred held firm and with a quiet voice, said "Thank you Artie. You didn't have to do so much. I got so worried but I'm grateful."

Arthur stopped struggling and stayed quiet, awkwardly letting Alfred hug him, until he too put his arms around the humans neck. Alfred grinned to himself when he felt the siren hug him back for the first time.

* * *

Now that Alfred had a boat, he could sail for England and see his brother and crew again. Normally he would either sail or row but the boat had neither the equipment necessary for the task. So Arthur had offered to come with him and make sure he travelled safe which Alfred was quite happy about as he didn't want to part with the siren as of yet and he hopes that maybe the siren would want to stay for good.

During the journey as the boat rocked with the tide, Arthur would sometimes sing a little to calm any rough waves but was hesitant to call in anything bigger to help speed up their journey as he wasn't well versed in his craft yet. Alfred helped him with his song weaving as much as he could when Arthur wasn't hunting for fish, and sometimes when Arthur got tired of manoeuvring the boat, he would pull himself up and sit next to Alfred to rest and simply talk. They got to know one another more, a bit of their past, their struggles, what they hope for in the future. Arthur even entertained the idea of being an official Ship Siren. And this routine continued on, until one night when Arthur tires of swimming and sneaks onto the boat to dry off and rest for a while, he notices Alfred already tuckered out. Finding the Captain quite adorable in his slumber, Arthur lies down next to him and watches him sleep until he too feels his eyes grow heavy and succumbs to the night.

* * *

Morning comes and Alfred stretches himself awake with a yawn but can't seem to move and feels a weight on top of him. He opens his eyes to see Arthur asleep on his chest. Smiling, Alfred gets up to wake the merman but stops when he sees that what had once been a long luminous green tail was now replaced with legs.

"A-Artie?! Holy shit! Arthur, you have legs!"

Arthur stirs awake, annoyed at the Alfred's outburst so early in the morning.

"Ngh... shut up, Al…sirens get legs too when we're dry enough to shed our tail. Now let me sleep."

"You mean sirens can have legs?!"

"Ugh! Yes, you git! Now quit yelling into my ear!"

Obviously not getting anymore sleep, Arthur gets off his human pillow and stretches his legs. It was then that Alfred noticed the lack of clothes and blushes. Arthur was naked.

"Uh, Artie, I think maybe you should put something on?" says Alfred as he tries to avoid looking at a particular area. Arthur looks at him curiously.

"Put on clothes? Why? I've never needed to wear them."

"Yeah but you have legs now and it can get really cold and —"

"I'm a merman, Alfred. The cold doesn't bother me."

"Well! You should still wear something!"

"Why do keep insisting on me wearing something now? You never said anything before!"

"Because you're naked!"

Arthurs startles at Alfred's outburst and pauses to notice the intense blush on the Captain's face and how he seemed to be struggling with eye contact. Arthur looks down at himself and sees that, yes, he was very much naked as he always had been although he certainly was more exposed now. Oh. He was exposed. And Alfred can see everything. Arthur practically turns into a tomato and turns away from Alfred to hide his parts.

"U-uhm, sorry, I don't usually…I've never considered…" Arthur stammers in embarrassment as Alfred takes off his shirt and hands it to the siren.

"H-here. This should cover you fine."

Arthur takes the garment, "T-thank you." and puts it on as he admires the now bare muscle of Alfred's chest from a side long glance. The shirt was just a bit large on Arthur's frame with the sleeves extending past his fingers but at least the hem of the shirt went half way down his thighs. Trying not to have a nosebleed at the new picture Arthur was presenting, Alfred decided to ask more about the leg thing.

"So, Artie," Alfred coughs "This isn't the first time you've had legs?"

"Well, no. This is actually my third attempt."

"Can all mer-folk do this?" asked Alfred since he has only ever heard of the possibility of sirens gaining legs, but has never seen it as the only mer he ever saw had a tail and was swimming in a tank.

"All mer-people have this ability," replies Arthur "but not many would want to try because it's painful. The first time I tried it I couldn't even walk and just fell, the second time I was able to stand and take a few steps but my feet were sensitive and every step felt like knives."

Alfred was going to ask more questions when he spotted land.

"Artie, look! An island! An actual island with trees and wood and probably fruit! Can you get us closer?"

"Alright, hold on!" Arthur sang up a wave large enough to push them almost all the way to the beach and Alfred got off the boat and splashed down into the water to pull the tiny vessel onto the sandy shore.

"This is great! We could use the rest and gather some supplies. As much as I like the fish you catch, I can't take any more raw meat."

* * *

Alfred helps Arthur off the boat so he can stretch his legs but accidentally brushes on the sensitive skin, a shiver of sensations causes Arthur to gasp. Alfred pauses to look at Arthur in his arms.

"You okay?"

"C-careful when you touch my legs, the skin is very sensitive and it felt weird when your hand brushed up."

"O-oh! Right! Sorry." The thought of touching Arthur's sensitive legs to hear his little sounds was driving Alfred's mind through the dirt. He snaps himself out of it as he places Arthur on the sand.

"I'm gonna go gather up some fruit. You can rest here for a while."

"I think I'll practice walking for a bit."

"Alright, but don't over do it okay? See you in a bit!" Alfred waves and sets off towards a grove of trees.

* * *

"Oh man! Look at all this fruit! This should last us both for a while…wonder if there are vegetables growing too?" Alfred is dragging a large leaf on the sandy ground, filled with all kinds of fruit he managed to pick when he starts hearing a whisper. At first it felt like the wind blowing against his ear but he didn't feel a breeze of any kind. Then he began to hear a soft voice, calling to him. Alfred drops the fruit as his eyes dull out the light and begins to wander off towards a deep cave set onto a cliff west of the beach.

Meanwhile, Arthur has managed to pace his steps and can slowly walk around the soft sand, it was still painful but not as bad as it used to be. It has been some time since Alfred had gone to gather fruit and Arthur begins to worry where he has gone.

"ALFRED!" Arthur tried shouting, if he was nearby then the Captain would hear him. "Alfreeeed!"

Arthur grew more concerned at the lack of response so he dives into the water and sheds his human legs for his tail to swim around the island to look for Alfred.

 _Alfred… come to me, love._ Arthur was calling him, was calling Alfred love and telling him to go to the siren and Al can't help but do it. Because it's Arthur, and his voice sounds so soft and sweet. The beckoning of Arthur's voice continues to lure Alfred into a dark cave of jagged rocks and sharp broken coral, leading him deeper into the dark expanse. He soon finds himself in front of a dark pool of water with Arthur soaking inside, curling his hand to beckon Alfred forward. _Come here, darling._

Arthur swims around the island, frantically searching for his missing Captain but stops when he hears faint singing. Listening harder to make out the song, Arthur pales upon realising what has happened and quickly dives down to stuff seaweed into his ears, taking extra with him. He hurries to where he heard the voice coming from and reaches the mouth of a cave but the water only touches the edge, and everything is all sharp stone. Arthur feels the vibrations of the song spread across the rocky walls and floor, he clenches his teeth as he sheds his tail for legs and nearly cries out upon touching the cold sharp stone floor. He needs to save Alfred, so Arthur resists the pain and walks.

Alfred is in a daze. He had Arthur in his arms, who was clinging to him like he'd never let go, not that Alfred minded but he can't remember how they ended up this way but that thought quickly vanishes as Arthur leaned in, lips inches from Alfred's, until the captain hears Arthur's voice shouting at him from the side.

"Alfred, stop!"

Alfred turns in confusion seeing two Arthurs, one with a tail and one with bleeding feet. Bleeding! Alfred snaps his attention to the injured Arthur.

"Artie?! What happened?! Your feet, their all scratched up!"

"Alfred, run! GET AWAY FROM IT NOW!"

IT, being the other Arthur who Alfred turns to see is not his siren, but an ugly, withered, bony old husk of a thing with sharp nails and needle like teeth. A Sea Hag! And oh my god he almost kissed it! The sea hag screams with open jaws as Alfred climbs out of the pool, stumbling from the pain in his ears.

Arthur runs to him, ignoring the blood and pain of his feet, grabs Alfred to run but the Sea hag begins to sing a screeching song and suddenly Alfred screams as it feels like he's being gutted with a thousand knives. Arthur hurries to stuff the seaweed into Alfred's ears, making the pain stop but Alfred is left shaken and unmoving. The hag has climbed out of the pool and is scuttling towards them, Arthur hurls rocks at it but it continues ever nearer, raising it's voice to a banshee like wail. Arthur's ears begin to bleed as he tries to keep the hag's voice out of Alfred by covering the captain's ears. He only had one weapon left and hopes it would be enough.

So he sings.

Arthur parries the screech with his tenor voice making the hag stumble, then counters the wails with harmony that send a quake throughout the floor, the hag is driven back with a crescendo of his voice that causes the stalactites to break off in a cluster. The hag screams as the rocks fall on her, the stone floor cracks and Arthur continues to sing, green eyes venomously glaring at the hag as he holds Alfred to him. The hag tries to screech out her own song but a large stalactite cracks off the ceiling and impales her.

Silence is followed by Arthur's heavy breathing, as he stares at the the Sea hag's body then looks away to tend to his captain.

He holds Alfred close to his chest, trying to wake him up but Arthur doesn't know if he will, no human survives after hearing a hag's death song, they aren't as equipped as mer-folk and even then his people often die at the hands of this horrible creature. Arthur brushes his hands through golden locks, flipping one strand that stayed up. He always thought it was cute. T

he siren sings a low soft tune, wishing for his sea captain to wake up as he takes out the seaweed in his ears.

"Alfred…" Arthur chokes on tears, "Alfred, please…please get up. Everything's okay. Just wake up please."

Arthur kisses his forehead, his face, his cheeks as he continues to sing his lullaby, then suddenly, Alfred breathes.

"Alfred?! Oh gods, you're alive!"

"Artie?! Artie are you okay?! W-what happened?!"

"It's okay, you're safe. I managed to stuff the seaweed in your ears in time so the hag's song didn't kill you."

"The hag?"

Alfred looks around at the destroyed cave and sees the hag's dead corpse but shudders away at the thought of being almost sea food but spots a horde of treasure and gold scattered around at the back. There was enough gold here to buy ten or more ships! Too bad they cant take it with them in their tiny boat. Alfred remembers seeing Arthur's bleeding feet and turns to face the siren.

"Oh, man, you saved me! But, Artie! Your feet are all cut up! Here let me see."

Alfred sits up and takes on of Arthur's bloodied feet to examine the cuts and blisters. The skin was torn up, bruised and red.

"I'm fine, Al, it will heal in time." said Arthur, hissing in pain every time Alfred touches a cut.

"It would heal a lot faster if I had some medicine with me. And you can't swim like this right?"

"N-no, it would be too painful to revert to my tail. I have to heal up first."

"Alright then."

Alfred hoists the merman into his arms, followed by a yelp.

"Oi! W-what are you doing?! Y-your hand—let go! I'm not wearing your shirt!"

Alfred pauses and feels in his hand the supple smooth skin and confirms that, yes, Arthur is naked. And Alfred had his hands on him.

"I left your shirt on the beach when I swam after you. S-so, don't look!"

"R-right! Come on."

The two blondes left the cave with Alfred carrying Arthur as he walked the path he came from until they reached the beach and could see the discarded shirt. He took Arthur back to the boat first before coming to get both his shirt and the scattered fruits, then took a slight detour in the tree grove before coming back. Despite not being able to transform, Arthur still sang up a tide to pull them out to sea. After placing all their provisions in the boat, Alfred turned to Arthur to check his feet again.

"I found a few things on the island that could help with your feet. Give them here."

Arthur let Alfred hoist his feet upon his lap and observed as the man reached behind him and grabbed large banana leaves and a small leaf wrapped object.

"How are leaves supposed to help?"

Chuckling, Alfred replied "I'm gonna use the banana leaves to wrap up your foot."

"And this," he said as he unwrapped the small object,"is a honey comb that fell from a bee hive. The honey should help with the cuts."

Alfred smeared the honey over the cut up parts of Arthur's feet, soothing the sting then his captain pulled apart the banana leaves in strips and proceeded to warp them around each foot.

"Hey, Arthur…"

Arthur looks up from his feet as Alfred's hands finished working.

"What?"

Alfred smiled lopsidedly, "Thanks again for saving me. You seem to have a knack for it."

Blushing a bit, Arthur replied "I-it's no problem. You were in danger and I couldn't just leave you."

"Yeah, but I would still like to thank you properly. If you don't mind?"

"You've already treated my wounds, and it's not necessary so you don't have to."

Alfred cupped Arthur's cheeked, startling the siren. When had Alfred gotten so close?

"Yeah but I want to."

Then Alfred surged forward and captured Arthur's lips, making him gasp as he felt a tongue swipe across. Arthur parted his mouth and it was all the invitation Alfred need as he finally got to kiss the real Arthur. And it felt more than he could imagine as Alfred wrapped his hands around the other's waist, pulling him closer and feeling hands braced against his chest. Arthur whimpered against the onslaught of tongue and teeth, trying to kiss back but couldn't keep up. Eventually they parted for air but Alfred kept his siren close, foreheads touching as he looked into bright green eyes above flushed cheeks.

"It was you." whispered Alfred, lips barely an inch away.

"I was what?" asked Arthur, still trying to catch his breath.

"You were the one I saw under the Hag's song."

Arthur stared up into deep ocean blue's and felt a flutter in his chest, "Oh."

Alfred smiled and pulls away, helping Arthur lie down so they could sleep. But before Alfred lay next to him, he took Arthur's injured feet and kissed each one, making the merman blush even more, and then settles in next to Arthur for the night.

* * *

It took them a week to reach England, aided by Arthur's winds and tides to steer them straight and true. It was a wonderful week, full of sweet talks and even sweeter kisses. Upon arriving at port, Alfred's crew spots him immediately and are overjoyed to see their captain safe and sound. Matthew, his brother, practically cries with relief to know his twin was alive.

They were all surprised however when Alfred carried out what looked to be an injured man wearing nothing but their captain's shirt. A few men came to help but Arthur hissed at anyone who came near, clinging to Alfred with eyes a slitted venomous green. Alfred laughed as he introduced his crew to Arthur and began to tell them of what happened after their ship sank as Alfred carried Arthur to seek medical aid.

News of Captain Jones obtaining a Storm Siren spread like wildfire throughout the port and to every vessel in and out of the vicinity.

After some time, Alfred had rented a few small boats and gathered his men for a short journey. And as soon as Arthur healed up, he jumped straight into the water next to the boats that Alfred and his men sat in and shed his legs for a tail. People at first gathered in concern when the man suddenly jumped off but were struck with awe as Arthur leaped out of the water, long luminous green tail in full view, and dove down again. People were clamouring to get a good look but Arthur was already calling up the winds to guide Alfred and his crew out of port.

They sailed back to the island where the Sea Had had been and took all the treasures they found within the cave then, guided by the siren, they sail back. And with the gold, Alfred managed to pay off the lost cargo and buy himself a new ship. His men had equal cuts of the money as well. Matthew used his share to buy a wheel chair for Arthur to sit in when he got tired of walking on his legs, much to Arthur's delight.

Now, standing on the deck of the Sea Star II, Captain Alfred F. Jones looked beyond the horizon at the setting sun. A new adventure, a new freedom to experience and even more treasures to be found and made. But as he went down to his Captain's Quarters to be greeted with the sight of a merman lounging in a tank of water, Alfred couldn't help but think he had found the best treasure in the world.

Seeing his Captain coming down to capture his lips, Arthur felt like he finally found someone he wouldn't mind singing for.

For some, their story begins as Captain Jones and his fearsome Ship Siren going on endless adventures under the night sky, but for others, it ends with a man falling in love with the sea.

The End.

* * *

A/N: Another tale is told! I had this all finished up for a tumblr collection but completely forgot to upload it here! (haha!*sweats)

I would love to write more, but my brain needs to feed. So if any of you have requests, feel free to throw them at me!


End file.
